I'm Sorry Airi
by iluv13
Summary: Airi Miname, a close friend and acquaintance of the Uchiha clan, is devastated when she sees Itachi turn into a cold blood murderer. After the massacre, she meets him again, ending up doing exactly the opposite of what she wanted to do. I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1 Leaving the Light

Chapter 1: I'm Sorry Airi

Her blood ran cold, as she saw his silhouette against the bright moonlight. His eyes were a deep, mesmerizing red, capturing her own dark brown ones. She could see the regret in them and the sorrow that was tearing him down. But none of that would give the answer to her question. She wasn't going to get a reply either if she didn't ask. Her voice squeaked, as she tried to keep herself from bawling, "Why? What did they do to you?"

He took a step forward, his face coming into full view. His katana was stained with dried blood and his hands were just as dirty. The answer she got was cold and short, " To test my ability." If it hadn't been for the gravity of the situation before her, she could have laughed. However, there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice when she retorted, "Ability? Don't give me that crap! You know you are…sorry _were_ the best of the whole clan! No one was better than you! What made you do this?" He turned around, not before saying, "I gave you an answer…it's your choice to believe it or not. That's the only answer you will get…..Airi."

She stood there unable to hold back the tears anymore. "What about Sasuke? Don't tell me you killed him, please, don't tell me you did!" she whimpered. When all she met was silence, she ran up to him and grabbed his collar. She cried hard into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. He sighed and embraced her softly, "Sasuke is not dead... I spared my foolish brother." A confused look spread across her face. He then concluded, "I'm sorry Airi. Good bye." He jumped away from her and took off towards the Konoha exit, leaving his only light behind.


	2. Chapter 2

-4 Years Later-

Chapter 2:

Airi woke up to the loud noise of the trees crashing around her apartment. Bright light flashed through her windows, illuminating her hunched over figure. Tears ran down her cheeks as her mind revolved around the reoccurring nightmare.

She pulled herself away from the bed and walked over to the living room. Itachi's words pushed themselves through her head, "_If you're scared Airi, think of someone you love, your fear will disappear."_ A small smile formed on her lips; she closed her eyes and thought of him.

His scent, words, everything about him engulfed her mind. When she opened her eyes, the weather had calmed down. The sun had risen, and shone through her dark black curtains. She yawned and jumped across to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She slowly walked to the training grounds, no, she wasn't a kuniochi. But, she loved seeing Kakashi's team train. Something about them made her feel secure. When she arrived, she wasn't surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto yelling at each other.

"Teme", "Dobe", "TEME!", "Hn..shut up dobe.", Sasuke muttered, before turning around to Airi. Airi smiled, "Both of you need to stop arguing. Kakashi isn't very happy with this constant nonsense." Sasuke shrugged, "I never start it. The dobe does." Airi chuckled at Sasuke's manners and plopped herself down against a tree.

Sakura came running over to Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, training's been canceled. Kakashi-sensei suddenly went on an important mission." Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, disappointed that their sensei wouldn't be able to see their improvement in their special Justus.

Naruto, however, jumped up annoyed, "Ne….Kaksahi sensei didn't take us!" He ran off in the direction of the Hokage's office with Sakura running behind him, while yelling, "Naruto baka!" Sasuke, who too was perturbed by the fact that his sensei went on a mission alone, took off after Sakura's running figure.

Airi frowned; Kakashi never had missions anymore without his team. It had always been a 4 man cell. "It must have been something important", she mused, as she stood up and stretched. She walked back home, agreeing with her body, that a day of rest wouldn't do any harm.


End file.
